the new recruits
by Renee Everhart
Summary: Perry writes a letter to his superior asking if the boys could have back their memories. His superior says yes and even offers the boys a chance to join O.W.C.A
1. The letter

**I own nothing! Enjoy! *warning contains spoiler from Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension***

_Did it ever occur to you that we could help you! That we could've made a great team! But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust!_

Oh how those words tortured him! He could still see Phineas's expression too the hurt, anger and pain, it made him so sad and mad! Why couldn't they know his secret they'd keep it a secret! In fact they might even be helpful they could make inventions for the agency, they could… he paused his ranting and thought _what if they became agents? No no that couldn't work they might get hurt but if they just built gadgets for the agency!_ Perry smiled yes it could work! His boss had seen the amazing things the boys had done! He'd put it in the suggestion box, nodding to himself he left the boy's room and went down one of his secret tunnels.

When he arrived at his secret lair he wrote a long letter to his boss, it took hours he reread and rewrote over and over for five hours! Taking a deep breath he walked over to the suggestion box in the corner of his lair, took one more deep breath and… he dropped the letter in. Perry stared at the box for a few seconds before shaking his head it wasn't up to him now it was up to his superiors. As he walked away to his elevator he paused to look at the box once more, _Please let them at least consider it _he thought as he returned to the surface_._

_Few days later in a secret base_

The man looked at the letter laying in front of him on his desk, this agent P _had _made a lot of good points… but still two kids. He sighed and stood to go to his window, he remembered Agent P well he was one of the best agents they had, he had only one weakness his love for his owners _what were their names again? _He thought going back to the letter. "Ahh yes Ferb and Phi-," _wait Phineas! _He blinked in surprise no it was impossible he reasoned… yet still… he made his decision.

_Back at Perry's lair_

"A letter arrived for you Agent P, from the top man himself in fact!" Carl said surprised. Agent P quickly grabbed the letter excited but read it slowly at first but then speeding up before grinning. Carl stared he had never seen the platypus act like this before it kinda scared him. Suddenly the platypus ran out of the room still smiling (still creeping out Carl in the process) as soon as he left Carl bent down to pick up the fallen letter, it said this:

**Dear Agent P,**

**Due to your amazing performance as an agent, you shall be allowed to have your owners memories returned to them, _However _ only the boys will have those memories returned anyone else who took part in that mission will not. The boys must also agree to keep your identity secret of course, they will be allowed if they wish to join the agency, training will be of course necessary if they choose to join. **

** P**

Carl blinked in surprise _wow this seems to good to be true…_ he thought he shrugged "who cares! I'm just hoping Agent P stops smiling like that! It's creepy!"

**Well that's all for now… PLEASE REVIEW the more reviews I get the faster I type!**


	2. Commander P

**I own nothing! I promise I don't! But a girl can dream…**

Perry was nervous really _really nervous_, the boys were still gone busy with whatever project they had started earlier that day. Perry would see what it was later, he always checked the cameras (much to Monogram's dismay) to see what Phineas and Ferb had done that day. Sighing as he continued to pace in the living room of his family's house, _how should I do this? Should I just put my hat on, jump up and down waving my hands, write a note, or something? _He thought as he sat on the couch waiting, _or _he thought sarcastically _I could always do a little dance. _Pulling out his hat he started to play with it tossing it, and playing with the brim. Until he heard Linda's car pull up, quickly putting his hat away as he heard his family enter the house.

Dinner came and passed, as did the usual nightly preparations and at last everybody was sleeping, while except two intelligent inventors. _It's now or never _Perry thought as he got up from under Phineas arms waiting for the boy to realize he wasn't there. "Hey Perry what's up?" Perry just chattered and leapt down from the bed and went to stand in the doorway waiting for his owners. "Hey Ferb!" Phineas whispered loudly "Something up with Perry! I think he wants us to follow him!" The green haired boy now awake nodded while getting up from under the covers. _Now I just need to take them to HQ without waking their parents up._

Phineas had _no_ idea where their pet was leading them, all he knew was that Perry looked nervous. An expression he thought he would never see on his pet, glancing at Ferb he mouthed 'is he ok?' Ferb just shrugged. _Where are we anyways? I've never seen this part of town befor- _suddenly as they entered a backyard of a big glass building the ground seemed to give out from underneath them and they fell screaming (well the boys did anyways).

Perry sighed as he and his owners fell, his superiors were always so dramatic! Did they seriously have do the whole creepy council thing?

As Ferb and his brother fell he was filled with sense of guilt, _why didn't I say something I should have said "Phineas we shouldn't leave the house!" But nooo I had to let my curiosity get the best of me didn't I? _Ferb took a break from screaming and grumbled to himself "if we live through this I need to consider getting a leash for Perry."

Finally the falling ended and the boys plus the semi aquatic mammal fell into three different chairs in front of what seemed to be a stadium but each seat had a table connected to it, with a name tag on it, all the seats were full of either animals or humans. The biggest seat had a middle aged man with light orange hair and who was wearing a light green suit. The boys were currently in the middle of the stadium and there in front of them was what seemed to be a laser gun. Ferb gulped as the man stood.

"Hello," the man said "they call me Commander P."

"Uh… Hi?" Phineas said glancing at Ferb with the 'what in the world?' look, a look which Ferb usually never saw.

"Now boys, I'm sure you have many questions," Commander P continued

"You can say that again," Phineas said rubbing the back of neck smiling weakly, the man smiled partly before, turning to Perry.

"Agent P, please stand,"

_What! _Ferb and Phineas thought as Perry did the last thing they thought their pet would ever do, he stood. His eyes becoming focused and intelligent as he wiped out a fedora before saluting to Commander P.

_Don't throw up, don't throw up! _Perry chanted in his head as he stared directly ahead avoiding eye contact with his owners, who by now felt like they were going to faint. _Why did I write that letter! I'm I insane! I must be! Either Phineas and Ferb are gonna scream or their going to faint. _Perry thought as he turned to look at his boys, _so far it looks like the latter is going to happen._

**Well that's all! For now! I hope you enjoyed! Just in case your wondering, latter means 'the second of two people or objects that have been stated or that are being considered or referred to'**_. _**Anyways… PLEASE REVIEW, the more reviews I get the faster I type. Oh and thank you to all the people who reviewed/faved my story!**


	3. Remember Me?

**I own nothing! Do you hear me? NOTHING! Ok now that's done… enjoy!**

Phineas just stared and stared, Perry didn't know what to do, so he waved, Phineas and Ferb fainted. For a few minutes nothing happened then a blur of activity started and before Perry knew it the boys were gone and had been transported to the medical wing. Perry with his hand still raised in greeting, continued to stare at the spot were Phineas and Ferb had been thinking only one thing, _what just happened?_

_20 minutes later_

Perry sat outside of the medical wing, he put his face in his hands groaning softly, _well this didn't go exactly to plan now did it? _He thought sarcastically _why did I do this again? _He thought angrily _because you're a big baby who missed his owners and who apparently couldn't help but want them to remember? _Perry's annoying little inner voice stated. Meanwhile while Perry argued with himself Phineas was too having a mental battle with himself.

_Ok so my pet's a secret agent…my pet's an agent… MY PET'S AN AGENT! _Phineas screamed in his mind. While Phineas felt confused he also felt anger, because well… didn't Perry trust them! They had been friends for years! _Or maybe your just his cover up, was he actually ever a part of the family? _A nagging voice at the back of his head asked. Phineas sighed and pulled the blankets off his head to look at his surroundings. He was in a small white room that had two beds in it, one used by himself and the other by Ferb. Phineas got up slowly _I can't believe we fainted! We've never fainted before… well there was that one time when Candace cooked _Phineas couldn't help but smile at that thought, but that smile quickly disappeared as Perry stepped into the room.

As Perry stepped into the room two other O.W.C.A agents (Human agents) and Commander P came in behind him with the laser from the room from before. Phineas instantly jumped out of the bed, looking at Ferb hoping his brother was awake, no such luck.

"Well you have good reflexes, I hope after this you consider joining," Commander P said before nodding to the other agents, one nodded and walked over to the laser glancing once more at the Commander who nodded before pulling the switch. Phineas looked at Perry once more before the beam hit him and Ferb, Perry just smiled weakly hoping to reassure him even if a little.

Smoke filled the room, Perry quickly ran through the smoke to find Phineas to find him just staring and shaking. **Phineas? **Perry chattered anxiously staring at his owner forgetting that Phineas couldn't speak platypus. "You know _agent P _if you can defeat the forces of evil, can't you learn to speak English? Phineas said looking thoughtful "you know that gives me an idea! Me and Ferb shou-" Perry hugged him cutting him off tears streaming down his face. **You remember me? **Perry chattered still not able believing it.

"Uhh, Agent P he can't understand you remember?" Commander P said pinching the skin between his eyes, looking slightly annoyed.

Perry nodded his face a little red, "well I just leave you three alone, Ferb should awake soon, good day." Commander P said before waving to the agents to follow him out. Perry smiled as they left, finally letting go of Phineas, the boy's smile turning into a grin as Perry held up a notebook that said _I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?_

**Please Review! NO FLAMERS!**


End file.
